


Miami Vice

by wordwinx



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Mexico, Miami, The Original High
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordwinx/pseuds/wordwinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t the first time Adam had made that call.  In the career-centric life Adam had chosen, Sauli could offer the release he needed. He was familiar and available without expectation. Adam couldn’t argue that with the intensity of his schedule, skipping the pleasantries of courting was a real turn on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic has absolutely nothing to do with the hit TV show from the 80s by the same title! Although it does take place in Miami, for my purposes a vice is a foible, a weakness, a habit. For Adam that habit just happens to be Sauli.

Adam stood on the balcony and scanned the crowd below. He didn’t really expect to see Sauli down there, but he wondered what was taking so long. Adam pulled out his phone and opened Instagram. Maybe Sauli took a picture of his whereabouts. He scrolled through the photos of Sauli smiling, scowling, and mugging for the camera. There was a superficiality to pretty things, and it was beginning to make Adam feel a little shallow to need that aesthetic so badly. He knew all too well that beauty alone was not enough. Without communication there could be no understanding. Adam grew up in a family that considered debate a form of entertainment, and after all his years in the theatre Adam had more than mastered the art of articulation. How ironic that he had fallen in love with a man who couldn’t speak English very well. So much of the subtle nuance of the language was lost on Sauli. It was rather the things he didn’t say that had left them room to doubt. For the longest time, it didn’t matter. Their connection had been something intuitive, a mysterious affinity that felt like fate. Maybe the breakup was fate too. So much for the stars.

Adam stared again at Sauli’s image. His macho voice was congratulatory . . . . I tapped that. His intellectual voice rationalized that it just wasn’t meant to be. It was perhaps a defense mechanism when he listened to his philosophical side, questioning the existence of true love at all. What do I want? Adam had spent his twenties trying to figure that out. He thought he’d found the answer, but to be completely honest with himself, he couldn’t have been as deeply in love as he thought or losing Sauli would probably have killed him. It hurt to let Sauli go, but Adam got tired of pretending something was going to happen. They had very separate ideas about where to go from here. It was over so why torture himself this way every . . . . damn . . . . time!?

Sauli, Sauli, Sauli . . . . you sexy motherfucker! Adam’s desire stirred inside him. Sauli was pure confidence affording him a total abandonment of inhibition. If only a relationship could exist on sex alone, they would still be together. Sauli was flexible, not just bendy but open-minded and versatile too when mutual exploration encouraged them to change it up. There had been no one like him before and no one like him since. The thought made Adam chew on his lip, standing there, waiting. Sauli was officially late. He refused the impulse to send another message. It was always a long shot that these random meetings would continue to work for both of them. Adam didn’t want to seem too needy, but he knew it was part of the appeal for Sauli to tease him. Oh so you want some of this, eh? . . . . Yes. Always, yes. I want some of that. I want you, dammit. It wasn’t the first time Adam had made that call. In the career-centric life Adam had chosen, Sauli could offer the release he needed. He was familiar and available without expectation. Adam couldn’t argue that with the intensity of his schedule, skipping the pleasantries of courting was a real turn on.

Whenever they got together Adam was reminded of Sauli’s first arrival in LA. Adam had to fight the urge to ask him over and over . . . . Is this okay? Are you sure? For some reason he felt he would have to convince Sauli to stay with him. It was a fantasy. They played house in that little place in the Hollywood hills with the original hardwood and the original plumbing, unfortunately. At the time it was a practical roof for a rather impractical lifestyle. Adam balanced the letdown of settling for a 9 to 5 recording contract with the domestic bliss of having a sweet piece of ass at home. He often wondered if Trespassing failed because he had been distracted by the little blond plaything in his bed. Adam’s friends said that Sauli was a great guy and everything would be all right. When it all started to go south with RCA, Adam couldn’t help blaming himself for complacency. He shuddered to think he almost agreed to do a covers album. What was he thinking?

It took a monumental leap of faith to save himself. In a matter of weeks, Adam had walked away from RCA and told Sauli he would always love him. He reflected now that none of it would have made much difference if it hadn’t been for Queen. Adam believed in his third album and trusted the support of a new label, but he may have never gotten back his edge without Queen. He had channeled the spirit of a legend and summoned the courage of a King. He commanded a world stage bringing thousands to their feet then to their knees. When the tour ended, he knew he wasn’t over by a long shot. He grew impatient with the wait since it was still too early to promo his new album. He needed a break. He needed a distraction . . . . Sauli. 

Adam remembered back a few months ago when they met up in Mexico. At first they were awkward together wondering if this was going to work, but the joy they had once known came back. At the core, they were still the same boys who fell in love before, bright-eyed and freckled without any glamorous pretense whatsoever. No failure in the past could disturb the allure of the present. That first night they made love like old times, but by the time the sun had set again, they hit the original high.

They had been sight-seeing and swimming, lazily making the most of the perfect weather all day long. They had gone to a club nearby for dinner and cocktails. A few drinks became several shots of tequila then a friendly invitation to a dab bar. They sauntered out into the night and strolled along the beach until their spirits were suddenly sobered by the stars. They leaned against a boulder, a great sleeping beast of a rock, emitting warmth like a living thing. They paused as if their senses needed a moment to accept the gifts the landscape could provide. Adam welcomed the natural arousal that can come with total relaxation. The sheer expanse of the blue-black sky sprinkled with glitter seemed a solid thing in the distance, and Adam put up his hand to touch it. He brought it back and strummed his fingers on Sauli's chest in time with the steady roll of high tide. Sauli made a small sound and held Adam’s hand. He didn’t have to say anything. This was it, the pure high, the opportunity to give love to another being, to pleasure the one who has your heart, to forget about your essence and your ego, to become one with another . . . . that was the original high. An adequate description sometimes eluded Adam not because it was complicated but because it was so exquisitely simple. Adam leaned in, and Sauli wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck. When they were spontaneous like this, their primal instincts took over. They kissed until their lips were swollen, tender and fiery. They struggled against the elements of matter and gravity unable to love each other hard enough. Drenched in a mineral bath of sea spray, feldspar, and sweat Adam lifted Sauli further up onto the rock where it was a bit more level and pinned him there. Sauli bent backward as Adam rucked up this tank top, caressing his body as far as he could reach. Sauli stretched and moaned, getting off on the hot, weathered surface of the stone and squeezing Adam’s ribs with his knees. Adam freed his rigid erection and rose up to meet Sauli’s grip. He worked his hand inside Sauli’s shorts and fingered him effortlessly splayed like that. They quaked and shuddered then cried out in the dark. Again, Adam’s eyes went skyward perfectly one with the universe. 

It didn’t last. Inevitably, one must climb down from those lofty heights. Too soon, they had said their goodbyes and returned to their real lives. Adam always wondered if it was the last time. Someday Sauli would meet someone else, and maybe even Adam himself could fall in love again . . . . couldn’t he? Not at this pace. The occasional one off after the after party left Adam few prospects for commitment. He enjoyed the freedom but despised the loneliness. 

Adam stopped daydreaming and left the balcony. He wasn’t expecting a replay of Mexico. He was in Miami to work, and it just so happened that Sauli was open for a visit. Back in the room, the arctic blast from the air-conditioning was bordering on unpleasant. Adam adjusted the thermostat then checked the confirmation texts from his publicist for the umpteenth time. He was fussing over the mini bar when the key card he had left at the desk whisper clicked in the lock. Adam held the door while Sauli stepped in with a single suitcase. Adam took it from him and put it swiftly out of the way.

“Hey, you . . . . come ‘ere.” 

“Hello, Adam.” They hugged and kissed once then twice, a little longer the second time until they were smiling.

“Your flight okay?”

“Yes. Thanks for sending a car.”

“Of course.”

“I’m sorry to be late. There was a delay in . . . .”

“Shhh, it doesn’t matter.” Adam kissed him again, and they held each other for a minute. Adam swept his hands down Sauli’s back and squeezed his ass. “Thanks for coming.”

“It’s hard to say no to Miami.” 

“Get a look at our view.” Adam took Sauli to the balcony.

“It’s beautiful, Adam.”

“It suits you.” 

“That’s why I’m here, right?” Sauli turned away from the ocean when Adam didn’t say anything. “Look how light your hair is.” Sauli fluffed it with his fingers and Adam leaned in to the touch putting his hands around Sauli’s waist. 

“You like it?”

“Mm hmm.” Sauli nodded approvingly and smoothed the breadth of Adam’s chest. “I like this too.” They kissed again, not just hello but I missed you.

“Are you hungry?”

“No.”

“You want a drink?”

“No, not yet. I think I’ll get a shower.”

“Okay.”

“Do you want to come?” Sauli’s mischievous wink made Adam grin.

“Yeah, I think I’d like to come. I would absolutely like to come . . . . with you . . . . . right away.”

They playfully peeled off each other’s clothes and maneuvered across the bathroom space in several balanced circles like a dance. Adam tested the water and beckoned for Sauli. It was a luxury-sized stall, perfect for two with granite tile and multiple heads. Adam wet his hair and blinked the drops off his lashes. He watched Sauli do the same then took him into his arms. He drank from Sauli’s lips and neck. Sauli flexed his fingertips in the hair on Adam’s chest and sped up the foreplay double-time when he tongued Adam’s nipple and suckled the fleshy pink bud into a hard, taut peak. Adam moaned and kneaded Sauli’s shoulders as long as he could stand it. He captured Sauli’s head in his hands and pulled him into a deep deep kiss, prying Sauli’s jaw obscenely wide, fucking in the length of his tongue to the back of Sauli’s throat. Their stomachs skidded together. The friction on their cocks between them was almost too rough in Adam’s hand. They moved under the torrent of the stream and Adam reached for the soap. Sauli blocked him and pushed Adam back against the shower wall.

“You’re not dirty yet.”

Sauli licked a trail down Adam’s body until he was kneeling before him. Adam’s ass slipped when Sauli took hold of his hips so he put his feet wider apart. Sauli went under and mouthed Adam’s balls. Adam sighed and closed his eyes. His fingers swiped animal stripes down the steamy glass door then finally rested on the top of Sauli’s bobbing head. Soon the sounds he made went higher, and Adam flexed forward involuntarily stretching Sauli’s lips to the max. Sauli hollowed his cheeks with the power of his suck on the long drag back to the head. 

“Fuuuuuck. Sauli . . . . “ 

Adam pulled Sauli up and turned him around. He soaped himself and eased his cock between Sauli’s thighs. Sauli braced himself against the tiles. The water rushed over Adam’s broad shoulders then down his stomach and splashed over Sauli’s ass. His soft flesh trembled with each short, powerful thrust of Adam’s hips. Sauli made the most of the rub and stroked himself to climax seconds before Adam christened him with white hot ropes of pent up stress. As Adam huffed the heavy air, Sauli nuzzled under his bearded chin. They washed each other with familiar affection. When Adam turned off the water, Sauli yawned.

“You want me to carry you to the bed?”

“I think I can manage.” Sauli shook his hair and dried his face. He tucked the towel around his waist and began to unpack his things.

Adam put on a robe and checked his phone. He had to answer a couple new texts. He hadn’t said a word for several minutes and hoped he’d made it clear when he invited Sauli that there would have to be business with the pleasure. He found Sauli on the balcony enjoying the breeze and a cigarette.

“I thought you quit.”

“I did.” 

“It’s none of my business.”

“I’m on vacation.” Sauli shrugged and stubbed it out. “What are you looking at?”

“You.” Adam smiled. “You’ve been here five minutes, and you’re already this glowing, tan . . . . thing. It’s like you’ve lived here all your life.”

“It’s summer in Helsinki too. Or have you forgotten?” Sauli didn’t wait for a response. “I think I’ll have that drink now.”

“Their tequila is shit. Vodka?” 

“Sure.” 

“So, how long can you stay?” Adam put two shots over ice.

“A couple days. Do you have a show tonight?”

“It’s tomorrow. I have a radio thing in the morning and then the show, but . . . .” Sauli put down his glass. He discarded his towel and climbed naked under the covers. Adam sat beside him. “You okay?”

“Yes. I’m just very tired.” He lifted the coverlet. “Sleep with me.” Adam considered for a moment that if he got into bed, he might not rise for hours. “Just a disco nap . . . . right?”

“Okay, . . . . scootch over.” Adam stood up and removed his robe. Sauli surveyed Adam’s body from his aquiline profile to the definition of his biceps to the slimness of his waist to the curve of his thighs. He shook his head slowly.

“My god, Adam. You look fantastic.”

“Me?”

“Amazing. Better than ever.” Adam posed like an Adonis then laughed. Sauli made room, and Adam wriggled in. 

“We could spoon, but I’d probably have to skip the nap, then.”

“So this is the life.”

“Sun, sand, and sex.” They lie there face to face, nose to nose, but suddenly Sauli seemed very far away, and Adam wished he hadn’t made a joke. “I’m sorry. That’s not fair. You must feel like I’m taking you for granted.”

“No I don’t. I won’t let you. I won’t come if I don’t want to.”

“Sometimes I feel like I shouldn’t ask.”

“Do you know what my friends call you?” Adam rolled his eyes expecting the worst.

“I can’t imagine.”

“Rahaa pussit.”

“A pussy?” Adam made a face, and Sauli smiled. 

“No, not pussy.”

“Ra ha ha, what?” Sauli protected himself when Adam threatened to tickle him. “Who you callin’ clown?”

“No, listen. It’s rahaa pussit.”

“Translation?”

“It means . . . . money bags.”

“So I’m your sugar daddy, then. I’m not sure that’s any better.”

“It’s just a joke. They make fun, but they mean not to hurt. I am lucky to them. You see?”

“I guess.”

“I get to visit beautiful places and have a good time. And I get to be with a hot Hollywood celebrity.” Sauli made a move for Adam’s cock, but Adam bucked away.

“Oh no you don’t. You’re just trying to apologize now.”

“Adam, I don’t feel sorry for anything.” 

“So if I call you to come meet me somewhere, and you’re free . . . . and you want to . . . . you’ll come?”

“It depends.” Sauli grinned and straddled Adam’s leg. They kissed and kissed again. Adam stopped resisting and moved the sheet out of his way.

“Depends on what?”

“Will there be sun . . . .” (kiss), “and sand . . . . .” (kiss), “and . . . .” Sauli pulled Adam’s lip with his teeth. “And sex?” Adam settled between Sauli’s legs and rocked gently.

“Have you ever been to Rio?”


	2. Hello Buenos Aires!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea the lyrics for "Buenos Aires" from Evita! would fit my chapter so well. It was a total accident, but here . . . .  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> What's new Buenos Aires? I'm new--I want to say I'm just a little stuck on you. You'll be on me too!  
> I get out here Buenos Aires! Stand back--you ought to know what'cha gonna get in me just a little touch of star quality!  
> Fill me up with your heat, with your noise, with your dirt, overdo me!  
> Let me dance to your beat, make it loud, let it hurt, run it through me!  
> Don't hold back you are certain to impress.  
> Tell the driver this is where I'm staying.
> 
> Hello Buenos Aires!  
> Get this--just look at me, dressed up somewhere to go.  
> We'll put on a show!
> 
> Take me in at your flood, give me speed, give me lights, set me humming.  
> Shoot me up with your blood, wine me up with your nights, watch me coming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a second chapter for Miami Vice since Adam and Sauli did indeed "hook up" again in South America. Who knows if there are more chapters for those two. Adam just went to Europe for more TOH promo! I think they have shown it won't be geography that keeps them apart.

Adam put his phone in his pants pocket and patted down the front of his jacket for his wallet. He adjusted his cap and stood with his arms out rather mockingly, requesting Tulio’s approval. It had become a personal joke between Adam and him for Tulio to give Adam a weather report before they went out. He would then judge the appropriateness of Adam’s attire.

“So?”

The bodyguard shrugged, playfully begrudging any praise and see-sawed his paddle-sized paw to suggest he would do okay . . . just okay.

Although it had been wet and unseasonably chilly in Argentina, Adam had been moved by the warmth of the reception from South American audiences. He felt the love. He enjoyed the culture and the people. Unfortunately, in the sea of adoring fans and pretty, pretty boys, there was no singular spark. He was performing at the top of his game for Queen and making headway as a solo artist with the local press who were very interested in his new album. Adam really couldn’t ask for more, but he wanted it all. In truth, Adam had allowed himself to daydream early in the collaboration with Queen about them returning to Brazil one day where he would run into a gorgeous brown-eyed boy on the beach who would sweep him off his feet. The anticipation of potential romance lasted until they landed, and he saw the itinerary. It would be much too difficult to meet anyone let alone have the time to fall in love. Adam shook his head at how silly he was being. As he lie awake, another lonely night in a great big hotel bed, Adam marveled that finding someone to love on the road with practically impossible odds had actually happened once upon a time with him . . . . with Sauli. For it to occur twice in a lifetime was, well, not worth considering. A person can’t ignore something like that, something so rare. Gems could be rare but then again, so could diseases. Adam contemplated . . . . love is a disease. Didn’t someone already write a song like that? Adam decided love was neither a gem nor a disease, rather love was rare like a wild bird. If you go searching too hard, it will remain elusive. You have to wait until it comes to you and keep looking up.

Sauli hadn’t been able to make it to Rio, but Buenos Aires had worked out just fine. The sexual energy in Adam had built to a crescendo since Miami. He felt like he was holding a note too long. He needed the drum roll and drop that punctuated the end of most classic Queen numbers. When he and Sauli got together, it was quite percussive.

“Is it still raining?!” Sauli called from the bathroom.

Adam looked at Tulio expectantly. “What should I tell him?”

“It is cloudy with a chance of tourists.”

“Don’t be like that.”

“He won’t melt.”

Sauli came out in a towel. “Adam? Oh hello, ehmmm . . .”

“It’s Tulio. You remember, I . . .”

“Of course, the bodyguard.” Sauli waved a little bit.

Tulio nodded still not sure if he approved. Tulio hadn’t even met Sauli when he formed his original opinion. Under the circumstances, he was suspicious. Adam told him he would have a companion in Buenos Aires. He had asked Tulio to accompany him and Sauli to a club. Tulio hadn’t anticipated any problems, but after a few moderate mobs of fans in unexpected locations, he felt it was better to prepare for security especially where good-hearted locals were pushing the limits of inebriation. As far as impressions go, even Adam, of whom Tulio had developed more than a mild admiration had come off a bit of a flake at first. Granted, the whole band had been drinking quite liberally aboard the private jet. It didn’t take long for Adam to earn Tulio’s respect. The low-maintenance traveler, the reverent frontman, the cool but never cold celebrity, Adam led without arrogance. Tulio was in a better position than most to know how difficult that is to accomplish. Even though, it was none of his business, Tulio couldn’t help wondering who this “old friend” might be. Temporary guests always added new challenges. 

After Sauli arrived, Tulio made arrangements to take them to a club as planned. When Adam didn’t come to the lobby, Tulio went to his room. He knocked and knocked again. Adam came to the door, naked except for a wadded t-shirt gripped snuggly against his crotch. His skin was mottled various shades of deep pink across his chest and ribs, and there was a new bruise blossoming over his right collarbone. 

Adam had whispered breathlessly, “I’m sorry.”

Tulio maintained a façade of patient professionalism. “Is everything all right?”

From over Adam’s shoulder, he heard a husky voice. “Adam . . . .” 

“Shall I wait downstairs?”

Adam’s eyes were too dark to be blue anymore. “Uhhh . . . no . . .”

“Tomorrow then?”

The voice grew more urgent. “Adaaaaamm.”

Adam licked his puffy lips. “Yeah, uh . . . yeah, I’ll text you tomorrow.”

“Si por supuesto.”

Tulio turned to go, and as soon as he heard the door click shut behind him, he chuckled. In all the years Tulio had been on the job, that didn’t even register in the top 10 of most awkward moments. Sex was part of the story of every rock star for every tour Tulio had ever worked. A bit of discretion went a long way, but there was only so much space Tulio was willing to give when he was on duty. 

When Adam said he wanted to spend some private time with Sauli (outside the hotel) to go sightseeing, Tulio insisted he at least arrange their transportation. Adam apologized for passing up the club, and Tulio promised to call before knocking next time.

“Is it still raining, Tulio?” Sauli’s voice dripped honey. He went to his suitcase and dropped his towel.

Adam pinched the tip of his ear and adjusted his cap again. It was a move that Tulio recognized, meaning Adam was activating his filter. Tulio surmised Sauli was the type of guy who’d flirt with a lamp post which explained a lot. He allowed himself a few unwarranted assumptions and hoped Sauli deserved Adam’s affections.

“No. No rain. A jacket is good.”

Adam touched his arm. “Can you give us a minute?”

“Si. I will tell the driver.” Tulio walked away with a grin, shaking his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Is he coming with us?” Sauli dressed swiftly.

“He’s going to stay with the car. You don’t mind, do you?”

“No. Why should I?”

Adam and Sauli said few words the rest of the day. The beauty of Argentina kept them in quiet veneration. They took several photos but not together. It seemed they were documenting a milestone in the journey of their lives but not in their relationship. They were accumulating distance and time and memories, but they were not moving forward. Adam wondered when he would stop expecting something else. Tulio gave them space. When he saw them together, his former concerns were somewhat abated. They did not behave like a couple in public, but Tulio could see a softness in Adam’s face he hadn’t noticed before. Adam was never submissive but decidedly accommodating where Sauli was concerned, distracted. Tulio hoped Adam stayed focused where it mattered . . . on stage.

Adam didn’t disappoint. The concert in Argentina was incredible! Adam was glowing – happy, relaxed, confident . . . sassy as a matter of fact. Sauli was there to share the power of the performance, the celebration of life. Tulio decided he liked Adam’s guest even though he couldn’t understand how two guys with so much chemistry hadn’t made it something permanent. Then again, maybe this on-again–off-again thing they had going was more long-lasting than most couples can manage. It apparently worked for them just fine.

After the concert and a short but boisterous party where everyone decided they had witnessed one of the best audiences ever in their careers, they split up for the night already detailing the particulars of the next show. Artistic geniuses never truly rest but continuously seek inspiration. It had become quite apparent how much Sauli inspired Adam. At the hotel, Tulio rode the elevator with them just to make sure fans hadn’t discovered where Adam was staying and camped outside his room. Sauli kept whispering things in Finnish that made Adam react by clearing his throat or nudging him with his hip. Once Tulio had checked the floor was all clear, Adam, truly grateful for his professionalism and care, thanked him. "Muchas gracias."

Tulio nodded. "Bienvenido."

Sauli was more than a little tipsy and gave Tulio a big hug. "Buenas noches!"

"Dulces sueños." Tulio winked at Adam and signed off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sauli sang pieces of Queen softly, seductively as the two of them undressed for bed. Adam resisted accompaniment partly to save his voice but mostly to give Sauli the spotlight. This was his show, not Adam’s. They knew each other so well that all it took was the slightest gesture or one lingering glance for them to communicate beyond words, the language of love.

Adam turned on the TV so they wouldn’t have to be quiet. Well, so HE wouldn’t have to be quiet. Adam was the noisy one. Sauli could come as a silent as a mime, a talent he said he developed in a house full of sisters. Adam had acquired no such skill and made things only more explosive the harder he tried to hold in. He had laughed along with his friends at the good-natured ribbing about some strange howling beast passing through camp at Burning Man. They asked Sauli if he had heard anything evil in the night. Sauli’s only comment as deadpan as could be, “Yes, I’m lucky to be alive.” While the rest of them whooped it up, Sauli had turned to Adam, his beautiful eyes shining, and said it again but only for him, “I’m lucky to be alive.” 

Memories like that haunted Adam among the relics and ruins of these historic cities, the stillness of the statues and the grandeur of the gates where only enormous slabs of stone and old trees cradle the weight of loss. Their afternoon of sightseeing had put Adam in a somber mood. As always, those moods prompted Adam to seize the day, and he had delivered one of the best performances of his career. Adam felt good, and he wanted that feeling to last. Being a front man for an iconic band was the exhilaration Adam craved as a performer, but as a man . . . . just a man, the pressure to make things happen could be exhausting. He had missed the uncommon occasion to surrender to a lover rather than a habitual surrender to darkness.

While Sauli showered, Adam watched news coverage of the earthquake in Chile. The language barrier was no buffer for the torment of nature’s random acts of violence. He no longer felt the distance of miles when his face, his body, his voice lived in hearts of every nation. Adam loved the connection, but with his celebrity came a broad, overwhelming compassion. It made him a better artist and a better man. When Sauli came out of the bathroom, Adam was already in bed, but he had yet to put down his phone. After a concert, Adam appreciated the positive feedback.

“Did you see my videos backstage?”

Adam smiled. “Yeah. Cute. Very cute.”

“You want I should Snap Chat us from under the covers?” 

“Better not. If I posted an Insta-dick, I think a couple thousand Glamberts would charge me with reckless homicide.”

Sauli mocked the fandom. “Oh Adam, are you trying to kill us?” He took Adam’s phone away, and Adam pulled him into bed. Sauli brushed fluffy whisps of hair from Adam’s forehead and softened his voice to a purr. Adam lowered his lids to focus on the sultry parting of Sauli’s lips. Sauli spoke mostly in English but sometimes paused in breathy contemplation before settling on just the right words in his mother tongue. His accent was a particularly reliable turn on for Adam. Talking was foreplay no matter what he said.

“All those people tonight, I see them . . . so hungry for you, for your eyes on them. They don’t hide, so naked, their faces. They reach to take you, like you belong to them.”

“Not all of me. They don’t get it all.”

“So tonight he is mine . . . this rock star, the slayer, the killer, the queen?”

“Yes.”

“I get to have it, all of it?”

“Yes, yes . . . anything you want.”

“I can have this?” Sauli touched Adam’s lips.

“Yes.” Adam kissed his fingers.

“I can have this?” Sauli touched Adam’s chest over his heart.

“Sure. I’m not using it.” There was no bitterness in the confession, just the slightest melancholy in Adam’s curvy smile. Sauli moved on.

“I can have this?” Sauli gripped Adam’s cock firmly enough to make him grunt. 

“Well . . . . you can borrow it, but . . . .”

“I can have THIS.” Sauli grabbed a plentiful handful of Adam’s ass.

“Now what could you possibly want to do with that?”

Sauli grinned. “I could pinch it.” He did.

“Ow.”

“I could bite it.” Sauli chomped his teeth together.

“I bite back.”

“Not me . . .”

“No?”

“The pillow.” 

“Ohhh. I see. I’m biting the pillow.”

“Yes.”

“So what are you doing, then?” Adam nuzzled Sauli with his nose.

“You want me to say it?”

Adam nodded. “Yessss.”

Sauli whispered in Adam’s ear. “I’m fucking you, Adam. I climb on your back and push you down. I spread your legs and fuck you. And you won’t stop me because you want it . . . . you need it. And you will show me. You can show me.”

Adam, ever assertive, crouched over Sauli’s body and handled him rather roughly, kissing him . . . marking him, purposefully arousing Sauli to push back. When they were together in LA and Adam was clearly exhausted from work or travel or stress or all of it combined, he would literally fall into bed and let Sauli take him apart. Although Adam was bigger, Sauli was quite strong for his size, and there were times when he legitimately overpowered Adam in their playful struggle for dominance. During those Trespassing days of industry bullshit and an uncertain future, it was the only situation in Adam’s life when being helpless felt good. 

Tonight, Adam didn’t put up much of a fight. Sauli easily flipped positions and pinned Adam to the mattress. Adam wriggled a little bit, and Sauli gave Adam’s ass a hearty smack. Adam gasped and bit his lip in anticipation. Sauli teased him with lube and worship. “Mahtavaaaa . . .”

Adam flexed his toes and grabbed great fistfuls of linens. Sauli smoothed the muscles of Adam’s back and cooed endearments as Adam panted through the initial penetration. Tears pricked his eyes, but that was all part of the release for Adam, a complete abandonment of filter . . . raw, powerful pleasure. “Ah ah ah, yessss, fuuucck.”

Sauli tempered his own desire with endurance. He was an athlete not an artist. What he lacked in creativity, he made up for in stamina. He set his pace, a relentless rhythm of skillful thrusts. When Adam went limp, Sauli could put him where he wanted, savoring the variety of landscapes and crevices of Adam’s body, the colors few others had ever seen. He rolled Adam onto his back at the end so he could watch that beautiful face enraptured. They came together making a mess on Adam’s stomach rather than the sheets. Adam put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes while Sauli cleaned him with a warm cloth. He was admittedly as lazy as a cat after sex, but Sauli, on the other hand, had energy to burn. Adam watched him tidy the room by picking up Adam’s clothes. He threw away a couple snack wrappers and empty energy drinks. It made Adam happy to be spoiled a little bit. He had long ago stopped apologizing for being a slob when he realized Sauli enjoyed the comforts of domesticity. He just instinctively nested after mating. He was one of a kind . . . . an odd bird. Adam’s mind fogged over an old memory . . . . a rare bird, ever elusive . . . Sauli got Adam a cup of water and turned off the television. “You want another?”

Adam was lost in his thoughts. “Hmmm?”

“Do you want more?”

Adam’s heart screamed, YES, PLEASSSSE! MORE? MORE? I WANT IT ALL! I WANT YOU! A fragment of a hope slipped out. “Sauli . . . . come back.” Even in the dark, Adam could sense Sauli’s sudden self-consciousness. One false word and he’d fly away for good. “Come on. Stop fussing . . . . come ‘ere.”

Sauli smiled and crawled into Adam’s arms. Adam pulled the covers over them and held Sauli closely, then closer still. Sauli inhaled deeply the lush scent of Adam’s skin before he drifted off. Although Adam was the lazy one, Sauli always fell asleep first. Adam gazed into the darkness like he had done hundreds of times before. Darkness was the same until the sun comes up or the stage lights blaze. It was something and nothing, eternity and one sweet moment. He touched Sauli with his fingertips and whispered, “Forever is our today.” Adam sighed heavily, another surrender. He fell asleep so grateful for the roar of the crowd, the steady breathing of his lover, and this momentary silence in his head.


End file.
